


Stephen Strange Presents: Meet and Greet with the Actors (and movie nights)

by Leaf_sakura



Series: Marvel Fix-it's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Actor meets counterparts, Actors, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers react, Avengers watch their movies, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Why isn't there a lot of watching movie fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_sakura/pseuds/Leaf_sakura
Summary: In which the Compound has a mini-theater, Stephen Strange learnt the craft of welding time and space, the Avengers are confused and Scarlett Johansson has Tom Holland's lip sync battle in her phone.Also Known AsThe Avengers and Co. watch movies fic, but treated more seriously, with more plots and the bonus of actors doing the job this time. Beware Avengers, what's in their backpacks are far more than DVD disks (which are enough to freak them out). Sit back and enjoy weeks of fun inter-dimensional adventures, brought to you by Stephen Strange (in canon universe)!
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Marvel Fix-it's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712053
Comments: 61
Kudos: 260
Collections: Spiderman Fanfiction - Waiting4Update





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, or all published comics by Marvel Entertainment or any of the quotes appearing in this story. I have not written this for profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I know, I know. I should be writing the Pocket Watch right now but huge block is in my way so I wrote this instead.  
> Anyways, like the summary said, this is a "watching movie" fic but treated more seriously. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but hell, I only have one chapter right now so no guarantees. 
> 
> I would try to limit the characters because it gets too messy and loose when every single person is included. That being said, there will be a lot of funny interactions--as you will see!
> 
> Note: Ragnarok happens in early 2018 in this fic.
> 
> Alright folks, enjoy the ride!

**Winter 2017**

The compound was filled with laughter and joyfulness as the annual holiday season rolled around. Everyone’s heart was filled with warmth although the snow had already transformed the courtyard into a white world right outside of the window.  It was one of the rare days when the infamous Tony Stark gave himself a break from his lab and enjoyed time with his family and friends. The building was decorated in a traditional red-and-green style and there was already a huge Christmas tree set up in the center of the living room. The amount of packages doubled as everyone was choosing gifts for one another. FRIDAY did a great job not spoiling the content and only calling the recipient's name to make them pick up their delivery. As another dish was being served, Tony couldn’t help but let his mind wonder into the events of last year.

Pepper was leaning on his shoulder, seeming to be relaxing. Beside him, Rhodey and May was chatting as Peter ranted with Happy (who looked definitely happier and more tolerant). King T’Challa and Shuri had just sent their kind regards. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, yet something was missing…… 

Just slightly over a year ago he was also enjoying himself like this, totally relaxed around his then-friends. They had a crazy contest of Thor’s hammer and Maria Hill was outrightly joking about Steve as he said a bad word. He thought that they were his closest to family and the future lying beyond them spoke full of bright hopes and promises. Just as he raised his glass and smiled, everything he was thinking of shattered into a million pieces as Ultron came uninvited, blasting through the window. From then on, things had only went downhill day by day. The Ultron incident just blatantly pulled the team off into opposite directions and their trust bond was gradually breaking. Fate had not granted them another chance to get rid of the unsolved resentment towards each other before it threw them into a bigger situation--the Accords, and the series of hell-like-events following them. 

If only they were here now, feasting together like a family. Steve would be growling about his teases while Wanda was trying out new recipes with Vision in the kitchen, Rhodey and Sam would be talking about military jokes…… Yet no matter how hard he wished, in reality there was no “what if”. Hell, guiltiness began to rise in his heart as he glanced at Rhodey. Sam was the one who (partially) caused his paralysis! No matter how he wished, what was done had already been done. There was no going back, no redos, the Avengers had caused their own downfall.

He supposed that no one was innocent in this madness. His creation of Ultron, Vision’s conflicting emotions, Natasha’s betrayal, (Scott Lang’s stupidness to follow the Captain), and most of all Steve’s WWII mind and the secret he had meant to keep until he was six feet under hell-know-where. He realized that they had never have a proper sit-down team-building talk. Everyone was just minding their own business and doing what they deemed best to do, close-to-none communications except when they had troubles, more and more secrets and resentments. And look what they had got in return. 

No more secrets. He had decided, as he looked at May and Peter talking about his Friendly Neighborhood™ alter ego. No more secrets between each other. No more meaningless arguments. Whether Avengers or not, they needed to act like a true team and trust each other. A new year was waiting for them and they needed to face the world in a better light from now on. The nightmare that visited him several years ago still bothered him. A new threat, more powerful and threatening than any of the previous ones they had met. He never knew when it was going to come. They couldn’t act like this with half of the team gone and another half inactive. If only there was a way to show them everything, to make people understand him and him able to know others better. B.A.R.F wouldn’t do it that as there was the possibility of altering memory. If only there was a way to gain understandings…… 

Although, like he thought before, what was done had already been done. The “rogue avengers” was full of hatred towards him right now. Thor and Bruce was off to god-know-where and there was no way of communicating them. God, why was everything so hard for him?

“Tony?”

“To-nyy.”

“Mr.Stark?”

The voices pulled him back to reality. He looked up from his plate and saw all four people looking at him in concern. Looking around the table he saw nothing wrong, but when he opened his mouth attempting to tell a joke, May interrupted him. 

“Tony,”she started uncertainly, “there’s a message on the wall. Your AI said she doesn’t know where it came from.”He followed where her finger was pointing at, and immediately frowned. “FRIDAY, tell me this isn’t a joke.”he spoke, clearly not sure what to do. 

“Sorry boss, it appeared two minutes ago and I didn’t detect any energy shifts or suspicious personnel. It would seem that this message appeared ‘out of nowhere’.”FRIDAY’s worried voice filled the room and left everyone in a unnerved state.

Because on the wall, in English, it wrote clearly:

“Fancy for a Meet and Greet with movie nights? We have all sorts of surprise treats prepared just for you.

See you there, even if you don’t want to.”

  
  


* * *

**Interlude**

May 2019

“Never thought that I would live to see the day such crazy thing happens.” Chris Evans laughed as he leaned onto a sling chair and played with the letter in his hand. Beside him sat the actors and actresses from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Most of them looked exhausted from the numerous videos they had filmed or the promotion events of Endgame. Nonetheless, they were all thrilled about the events that had shocked them out of their minds a few days ago. 

“The world is a strange one, you must admit, Especially with us people who don’t deal with normalcy. But to be honest I have no idea I would ever encounter something that strange in my life.”Robert, sitting next to him, chuckled as he sipped his glass of water, “this better not be a prank from interdimensional Benedict or we would be wasting a week that we stole from our agents and Kevin.”Right now they were sitting beside the swimming pool at his house in Malibu, having told their agents and Marvel Studios that they want an undisturbed holiday (which the company grudgingly allowed). Holidays in the middle of movie season are rare, but two days off after the Endgame promoting madness is understandable, after all. 

“Who wants to do promotions when there’s multiverse madness? Oops there I am, quoting my own unnamed movie. We get to witness real magic make them watch movies like fanfictions do!” Benedict laughed with his infamous long face. “I bet that Stephen Strange in that universe would be shocked that his actor is so different from him.”

“Wait, you read fanfictions?” Tom Hiddleston nearly choked on his lemon water, “Fan-made products are so wild-imagined! don’t you remember the one time I talked about being scared by a Loki pole dancing art?”

“Don’t mind him.” Scarlett sighed. “He looks up his own tumblr fanarts.”the sentence ended with a round of laughter from all ten occupants.

“Aaaaanyways,”Tom Holland said, “let’s get back to our topic. We have 20 minutes until Stephen will take us to THE compound, so we’d better check if we need anything else.” 

“Great idea,” Jeremy spoke up, “me and Mark will do the final check-in.”

“Okay team,”Mark continued, “let’s see what we’ve got here. Robert, your movies?”

“Got’em.” he pulled out a usb drive from his bag. “ Doctor Strange, scenes from the Guardians of the Galaxy, Homecoming, Ragnarok, Infinity War, Antman and the Wasp, Captain Marvel and Endgame. That’s what we’ve decided on, right?”

“Yep. The script of Far From Home, Tom?”

Tom pulled a notepad and a stack of paper out: “Yes, legal spoilers this time, I hope Jon wouldn’t be too mad, haha.”

“Great. The outtakes collection Chris H?”

“Here you are.” Chris Hemsworth smiled as he lifted up his usb drive. “Hopefully they would enjoy it like my wife and kids do.”

“Fantastic. The poster?”

“All in my bag.” Paul Bettany answered.

“Okay. The to-do list is in my bag. And the silly videos and screenshots! Who’s got them?”

“I have them. And before you ask, yes I have Chris’angry twitters, Avenger’s double deck bus tour and the British gentleman’s dancing.” Scarlett winked at him.

“Amazing. Everyone know what the characters would be like in 2017? Remember that we are facing not only our counterparts but also other members of the Avengers. Civil War folks, Pepper, May, Thor, Bruce and Loki. Please be sure not to freak out if Tony Stark and Steve Rogers stare at each other for too long.”Mark joked and he received a round of “Yes”s.

“All-ready!”Jeremy spoke, “looks like we are all set. Let’s wait for Dr. Strange to pick us up.”

If he hadn’t known it better, he would thought that they were just enjoying a day off from their busy life. Everything was just like normal: the afternoon sunshine reflecting on the glittering water, the happy noises that birds sang of, the wind gently brushing the leaves. Everything seemed normal, yet they all knew that their life would never be the same after this. The past few days for them were the most peculiar and the future became more and unknown. If you were to ask him in April, he would’ve probably laughed at the possibility of one Doctor Strange from another universe stepping through the portal right to their faces. But here they were now, preparing to save another universe, huh?

“Ah, speaking of the devil,”as Tom said excitedly, an orange portal began to form on the wall beside them. The circle opened to reveal Stephen Strange in his sorcerer attire, confidently stepping through as he left the New York Sanctum. He looked around and nodded to Robert: “nice house.”

“Wait, don’t you need to know what a place look like when you portal?” Benedict exclaimed and immediately covered his mouth. 

“I searched for your signiture.” Strange answered as if it was completely normal, his face not twitching for a tiny single bit. “They are going to arrive soon. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, but where exactly are we going? Some randomly created movie theater?”Paul asked, seeming to be recalling something.

“No, the compound. They have a mini-theater in it last time I went. You’ve got everything you need?” Stephen replied. He seemed to be amused at the thought of random theater for some reason.

“Yes, the wizard on Earth.” Chris Hemsworth answered humorously (Stephen didn’t seem amused at all). “Do you know what time it would be? And the layout of the Compound if you have any?”

“Oh yes. The time would be winter 2017, Tony and his friends are having Christmas dinner, the rogues are in Wakanda, Banner is in Hulk form at Sakaar. Thor, as I assume, would be somewhere in the Nine Realms seeking for the Infinity Stones while his brother is busy laying on a sofa and pretending to be Odin. And the information about Compound is here if you want to use it to your own advantage.”Stephen opened a tiny portal and reached out into it. The others were still amazed by how real it was, but there wasn’t any bit of surprise on Stephen’s face when he saw their expressions. He pulled a piece of paper (clearly being used for many times) out and handed it to Robert who tucked it in his pocket. “Remember that at that time they were split everywhere and it might take a while before you can control the room. This time I would be combining space and time to send you there, but I won’t be in the room. There are too many duties I must attend as Sorcerer Supreme and Wong is clearly not happy about our financial situation right now.”

“Wow...that’s a lot of information. We really appreciate it.” Tom Hiddleston smiled in gratitude. “I’m just a bit curious. May I ask the reason you did all these things for us?”

Stephen, upon hearing that question, stopped his motion. His expression softened into something like....regret? And he sighed, turned around to start the final portalling.

“It’s the least I can do. For everyone.”

In front of them, a large portal, not like any of the ones they had seen before, began to form. It was sparkling with a peculiar light of green and blue. Behind the portal, they could spot a blurry image of the room.

“Good luck...and remember to say hi to innocent me in 2017.”Stephen twitched the corner of his mouth, smiling for the first time. He gestured to the portal with his hands (visibly reduced shaking, Benedict noticed).

“Alright then, thank you Doctor. Never thought that I would say this in real life, but Avengers!”

“Assemble.”

They stepped through the portal and braced themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short first chapter but it's going to get longer once we get the settings and introductions done! As of right now I can't make any promises on updating but I have a lot of inspiration for this lately, so hopefully not too long before the next chapter :)
> 
> My writing skills are not as good as the others', so sorry for any weird sentences, not-so-pretty phrases and grammatical errors.
> 
> Reviews, Kudos and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated! Please tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Successfully managed to post a second chapter*  
> A bit of drama, pov changes and we are getting to the point!!

Winter 2017, Greenwich Village, New York

“Great, just great. I really can’t have a break on Christmas Eve, right?”

A very annoyed Stephen Strange was found trying to pass through the mass of snow on the street of New York. Christmas songs were played throughout the city and the red-and-green decorations were bombing his eyes. Wong was walking beside him, his crossed arms showing that he wasn’t pleased at all. They were walking in their full sorcerer's’ attires (and coats because New York’s winter is way too cold) because on a normal day New Yorkers wouldn’t even pay them a second look. The two seemed to be engaged in an argument on their way back to the Sanctum.

“No, you can’t. You are the Sorcerer supreme, but that’s not what I’m saying. Something’s up and it’s not good.”Wong said sternly. “Why would I portal right to you if it wasn’t for something serious? Five minutes ago we detected some energy shift. Normally I would say that it’s impossible but there’s something weird about the matter of time.”

“You sure this isn’t some kind of joke? Because the time stone is right here on my neck and the space stone you mentioned about isn’t anywhere near Earth.”Stephen pointed to the Eye of Agamotto, clearly not impressed. “And you are wording it like some badly made Sci-fi movie.”

“That’s why you need to check it out. Especially when it’s in the Avengers’ Compound, Strange. We don’t need Tony Stark or whoever is playing with this to cause another threat. Besides, it doesn’t feel quite like the time stone’s effect. More like a wormhole, I would say.”

“Avengers’ Compound?”Stephen suddenly came to a stop and turned around facing Wong. “And to ask Tony Stark about it?”

“Yes.”Wong said, his face not twitching a bit.

“Great, because Tony Stark’s face is the last thing I want to see.”Stephen said sarcastically, “Did you hear what he described himself to be? ‘Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’. And he would be the last person in the universe to ever experiment with sorcery. He’s way too arrogant. He’s--”

“He’s like you before?”Wong interrupted him.

Stephen fell silent and looked away. The pair stood in a busy street, not moving. The cold wind kept blowing and the light from a nearby restaurant illuminated his face.

“Yes…… I don’t...I don’t like him.”he finally admitted. “But I’ll go check if you insist. Can’t afford to have another crisis although it sounds impossible to me.”

“Thank you Stephen.”Wong smiled a little, the two continued walking. “I need to check the library. Some shelves are messed up and I need to look up something.”

One right turn around the block and they saw the familiar Bleecker Street. No.117A looked the most ordinary out of all, having no decorations, but was in fact probably the most peculiar place in New York. They stepped through the door and was immediately welcomed by the familiar scents. Taking off the scarves and coats, Stephen suddenly thought of something.

“Why didn’t we just portal back to the Sanctum?”

“......Because I want to talk to you?”

“We all know that’s a terrible reason, Wong.”

Stephen sighed and grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator. “Is the microwave broken again?”

“It has never been repaired. You might have mistaken it with the time when the fridge broke.”

“Nevermind then. I’m sure a cold turkey sandwich will be an excellent Christmas dinner.” 

Having searched the internet for the Compound’s picture, Stephen put on his sling ring and prepared to portal. Wong was already gone, probably in the library. 

He looked around and sighed. Sanctum was by no means bad at all, but at least he’d expect a day off and a hot meal. But world-saving and other sorcerer duties probably came before holidays, after all.

He raised his hands and began to draw a circle. And then, all of a sudden, something happened and caught his eye. A noise and some other orange sparkling light. He turned his head and looked.

“Wong? Is it you?”he asked incredulously.

No response. 

No. Not Wong. No Kamar-Taj sorcerers. No other people. This is really weird. It can’t be…… 

* * *

Loki was having a really, really bad day.

Why did he say that? Well, because right after he dealt with an unhappy and very suspicious General Tyr, he fell into a hole in his own (maybe not his, Odin’s) bedroom. 

He had been falling for 30 minutes. In a hole.

Just when he adjusted himself into a lying position and wanted to sleep for a while...and Thump! there he fell. Onto the hard ground on his back.

He hissed in pain and rage and pulled himself together. Looking around the place he found himself completely unfamiliar with the room. And after 5 seconds he knew that he was on Midgard because only  _ Earth _ would have such a bad fashion taste.

So you see, he was having a really, really bad day. 

He immediately made himself invisible and hid in the corner of the room. It looked like a displaying room, with red and grey sofas in the middle. On the sides of the room there were respectively two long tables equipped with weird machines and unnamed food. The bright colors of the packages made him snort in disgust. In the front of the room was a big black....cloth? No, it looked like a hard panel. Maybe a “screen”like he heard someone talked about. No one else was in the room. 

So what does he do right now? He could call on Skurge to bring him back, but what good would it do? People would question Odin’s sanity and loss of power if they ever discovered that he was mysteriously portal-ed to Midgard. No, he couldn’t do that. He needed to figure out the person behind this and question them thoroughly in rage. Oh, how he would enjoy stabbing a knife to their body. And when he brought his corpse back, everyone would cheer for him and admire him, just like what they did when Thor came back from the battlefield. 

No, he was not Thor. He mustn’t think of himself like that. Thor was a reckless and arrogant fool, having no time for his refining sorcery and books. They were doomed to be different and separate from the beginning. He might not...dislike Thor by now, but Loki didn’t need Thor to achieve his own glory. He needed no one. And so he would solve this mystery all on his own and return to Asgard in his honor and glory. Search for information. Get out of here. Find the fool who planned all this. Question and kill. A perfect plan.

He should’ve learned that there were never a time when things went according to the plan. Ever. Because the next second, Tony Stark walked out of a similar portal. With a bunch of people following him.

Great, just great. Just when he thought the day couldn’t be any worse. Were they the people who kidnapped him here? Was Stark trying to get revenge and somehow used sorcery to summon him and utterly destroy him? By norns, it was 5 years ago! What did Stark want with him?

But this made no sense. Nobody on Midgard had seen him since 2012 and he was already dead to Thor and the Asgardians. No, they were probably as clueless as he was…

“Wait, this is our mini-cinema in the Compound.”Stark said incredulously. “This doesn’t make sense.”Then he pushed a button on his chest--which looked different from 2012, and suddenly particles began to emerge out of the button, moving onto his hand. More and more particles got together and formed....his blastor?

“Wow, that’s so cool Mr.Stark! How did you make that?”a very young kid that Loki didn’t recognize, probably around the human age of 16-17, asked excitedly. 

Stark uttered some words that he didn’t understand like “developing nano-tech” and the kid became all starry-eyed while the man who seemed to be Stark’s friend sighed.

This conversation wasn’t getting them anywhere. Loki shaked his head in frustration. Should he just leave? He was surprised that Stark hadn’t discovered him yet (not that he should), with his all-too-scientific brain and everything else. 

Maybe he’d better leave this group of imbeciles.

“Wait, shoot.” Stark suddenly exclaimed, “FRIDAY, check the ther……”

And then, over a blink of the eye, with another portal opening out of nowhere, a figure flew out of it and crashed onto the long side table, knocking snacks and glasses everywhere. Loki frowned and squinted his eye to get a better view.

And then he froze right on the spot.

_ Oh, shoot.  _

* * *

“Thor!”Stark exclaimed. “What a great way to make an appearance Point Break. Haven’t seen you in a few years and you just appeared out of nowhere!”

“Urghhhh,”Thor grunted and pushed himself up from the ground, “Friend Stark, Rhodey, Happy and Lady Pepper! It has been a long time, indeed. I can’t express enough of my joy and delight to see both of you again. I have a story to tell, but first introduce me to your lovely companions. I don’t believe that we have met.”

His idiot brother, Loki sighed very hard in his heart. What was wrong with his luck today to meet him after 2 years in the least possible place? Still, he had (involuntarily) saved his ass because clearly Stark was trying to ask someone called Friday (what kind of name was that) to check the room. Was he the one who kidnapped him here? But he shouldn’t had any idea that his dead brother would be impersonating Odin and he wouldn’t dare to do that to the all-father.  _ And his too big of a brain couldn’t even do sorcery. Cares only about battles. _

“Sure,”Stark said in delight, “This lovely lady here is May Parker, and this is her nephew Peter,”he pointed to the kid who had blushed when Thor looked at him, “although I sometimes call him underoos.”Hearing that--nickname?, Peter let out a squeak and scowled at him. Thor just simply laughed: “Well met, Lady May and Friend Peter. My friend has a tradition of giving people nicknames, but he seems to be getting more creative these days. A lot of things must have happened on Midgard.”

“Oh yeah,”Stark’s smile froze and suddenly went uneasy, “You must be doing a lot of stuff on Asgard also, this and that. You said that you have a story to tell us, before?”

He was clearly not comfortable and changing the topic. Thor, having such a big brain, didn’t notice at all. “Yes, but actually,”he replied while picked up the packages of food on the ground, “I haven’t been on Asgard lately. You see, I took a trip after solving the Dark Elves issue (Loki shifted uncomfortably), travelling through the Nine Realms to find the treasure called Infinity Stones. Anyways that is a long story. But I must admit that I have no idea how I ended up here. I was trapped in a cage and preparing to fight a giant, but somehow a hole appeared and I fell into it. Did you encounter the same situation?”

“Well,”Stark sighed, “guess you are in the same situation as we are. We were having Christmas dinner--and before you ask, it’s our tradition, right in this building. By the way this is our new home now, the Compound. A message mysteriously appeared on the wall inviting us to a movie party, and then there formed a weird portal. We just stepped through to find out who’s messing with the building but we found ourselves in one of our own rooms.”

“A movie party.”Thor looked thoughtful (he could actually look  _ thoughtful?? _ ), “That’s weird. I heard someone with a deep voice telling me that ‘Thor Odinson, prepare for a movie party’ or something like that. Speaking of that, I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s a movie party? Is it some sort of celebration in which you move and dance?”

Huh, “movie party”. That was new, because he didn’t hear that information at all. Was he here on a different purpose? And he didn’t even understand what a Midgardian “movie party” was. Did they honestly want to associate everything with a  _ party _ ? Loki snorted. Apparently very bad taste.

“It’s like hanging out or gathering with friends and watching a movie! Like you know on Earth we have a way to uh, film and record things and play it to let everyone see? Yeah it’s something like that…”Peter suddenly stuttered, “Uh, sorry for interrupting Mr.Thor, I mean Mr.Odinson? Or Mr.God of Thunder? Uhm, I’m sorry…”

“Relax, friend Peter,”Thor laughed and shared an amused look with May and Stark, “you can just call me Thor.” 

“Peter here will probably work with you in the future if you choose to stay here.”Stark said, “He’s a very talented and promising kid. So Peter, you’d better change your habit of calling your teammate mister and miss all the time.”

“Ah, so future avenger, I guess?”Thor beamed. ( _ No _ , Loki think. Were they honestly expanding the stupid hero team range to immature children?) “Speaking of which, where’s the rest of our team? I do miss seeing them dearly. Maybe we can figure out the situation together. And what’s it on your legs friend Rhodey?”

Weird, Loki thought, as he sat down at the corner for a more comfortable position and continued observing. It was like all of the relaxing atmosphere was sucked away at once as everyone’s expression in the room minus Thor’s turned stony, especially Stark and his- _ girlfriend? Fiance? _ ’s. 

“My friends, is something wrong?”Thor finally noticed something wrong and frowned.

“Well,”Stark hesitated, “Bruce is off to somewhere-I-don’t-know in Hulk form and no one could contact him. And well, actually, Thor, you see, uhm...things happened and our team had a brea--”

He never got the chance to finish whatever he was saying. 

A sizzling sound, just like everytime a new portal formed, caught everyone’s attention. There, in the opposite corner where Loki was at, slowly formed a new golden gleaming portal. And from there, walked out of…… 

* * *

“Tony?”

Stark wasn’t replying him. In fact, every person in his company was staring at Steve Rogers and the people following him. Some that Loki recognized and some that he didn’t.

For a moment, there was only silence. 

Utter silence except the breathing, the flicker of the light and the operation sound of some device. Almost like you could hear their heartbeats.

The huge room suddenly seemed very, very small as the two group froze in place, staring at each other. The machine that Thor knocked over was still on the ground, in pieces; Stark’s hand was on Peter’s shoulder; and Thor stopped with his motion of picking up a package of snack as his hand stopped mid air.

No even Peter made a sound. 

Loki was genuinely confused. For one, their gazes towards each other contained so much venom. Poisonous, he would say,

Tony Stark looked like his best nightmare had happened.

And Steve Roger’s glare literally screamed of distrust and accuse.

What was going on?

It was still utter silence.

And then--

**THUMP!**

When Loki was still trying to access the situation, Stark’s eye already lightened in recognition and shock. And not even after a second has passed he already rushed to the fallen figure’s side. 

“Bruce! Bruce!”he gapped, “Oh my fucking goddess, are you OKAY?”

_ Fuck. The Hulk. Was he going to transform now? What if he just picked me out and smashed me all over again? He was going to get me. He was going to get me. No, no, nononononono-- _

“Arghhhhh--”Bruce yelped and turned his head. His eye, similarly, widened in shock. “Tony? Are you alright? Where are we?”and then, he seemed to recalled something, “wait, Ultron and the robots! Have we won? Is Nat okay? Why are we not fighting?”

_ No. I’m Loki, the God of Mischief. I need no one and I will be defeated by no one. He can’t get me again. He can’t. And he won’t get me again. No, no, no, he won’t, he won’t, hewon’tgetmeeveragain-- _

“What are you talking about, Bruce?”Tony asked as he helped Bruce standing up slowly and guide him to the nearest sofa while the rest of the people stared at them in silence. “That was two damn years ago! We all won but Hulk flew in a jet and disappeared since then. Where have you been for the past 2 years?”

_ Relax. Relax. He is in shock and I’m safe. No Hulk. I’m safe. No Hulk. I’m safe ImsafeImsafesafesafe-- _

“2 years!???”Bruce exclaimed in shock, instantly standing. “I can’t remember a single thing that happened! Shoot, Hulk must’ve been out all the time and he wouldn’t even turn back...How did you guys even spend these years? I don’t even know where the jet took me to……”

And then he turned around and saw everyone in the room. He frowned in confusion as he took the sight all into his brain, and his eyes eventually fell on Rhodey’s legs. 

“Wait, what’s going on? Why are you guys not talking?...And Rhodey, why are you wearing braces?”

Loki, finally regaining his posture, caught on to that piece of information. Stark needed to damn well speak without any interruption or it would be getting him nowhere. He had already sense something wrong between the team that Thor and Bruce didn’t know. What was it?

“Right, Tony,”Thor spoke, “What’s going on with the whole situation?”

“I guess I can’t hide this anymore,”Stark sighed, looking very tired, “We had a break-up. We fought. We split. No more Avengers. Secrets and resentments ruined the team and we fought over some stupid matters that shouldn’t have been there at first. There. Does it satisfy you?”

_ Oh. _

For a moment, the utter silence resumed. Everyone just froze perfectly at the same spot.

And then--

Chaos ensued. 

Loki’s senses were overwhelmed. Unbelievable shouting, glasses shattering, shocked exclaiming; The yell, the cry, the punch. The tension finally broke under pressure.  _ Ha, _ he thought bitterly,  _ these bunch of morons had finally blown themselves up. His brother would brag to him about how the claimed “Avenger” were the Earth’s mightiest hero, and how they were here now, totally split and broken. Pathetic. Not surprising at all. _

* * *

“Ha, so now you think the Accords is STUPID?——”

“—What secrets do you have other than WORLD DOMINATION——”

“CALM down everyone——”

“How could you talk to Mr.Stark like that! He’s a good man and closest to a family besides May and, and  **you** literally paralyzed Rhodey and  **you** threw a building on him!——”

“What the HELL, Tony?——”

"It wasn't me I just DODGED--" 

“—Tony Stark brought my nephew to fight with FUGITIVES??——”

“——Can anyone explain this? My daughter is still alone at home and they are going to find me—”

Loki hadn’t noticed when he stood up. God, how enjoyable the scene was, watching the Avengers completely fighting against each other. He had almost forgotten that he loved chaos and fiascos. A maniac smile graced his lips as he watched the argument unfold into a more and more deadly fight.  _ Maybe he could gain some information listening to them crying. His brother won’t even listen to them and the only thing he does was exclaiming. He doesn’t need Thor to accomplish great things (useless anyways). _

And then, in the completely chaos, Loki suddenly noticed another sizzling sound of a portal, which went unheard in the large noise of fighting. The moment someone walked out from it, his instinct told him that the person welded sorcery, not only from his attire but also the air around him. But second-rate at most, Midgardian sorcerers would be ants compared to his magic. 

Said second-rate sorcerer was looking very alerted and confused. He was very annoyed when he first stepped through and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. And then he was at a loss for words as he noticed the group of imbeciles fighting and was clearly not sure what to do at all.  _ Interesting. _

When Loki was just about to turn his head back, the sorcerer suddenly turned around in full motion and--

Looked him straight into the eye. 

What?

Loki only had a second to realize he had been spotted before he tried to move quickly out of the way.  _ Norns, he cursed, it was too late. The sorcerer had already raised his hands and began to circle (he had never seen that magic before).  _

__

__

He only panicked for a second before they heard a way too familiar voice that had everyone froze.

__

__

“Well, well, well. See what we’ve got here, Chris? Very valid warning that Doctor has given us ahead.”

__

__

_ Wait, what the fuck? _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, Bookmarks and reviews are all greatly appreciated :)


End file.
